MAS-49 rifle
The MAS-49 is a French semi-automatic military rifle that replaced the diverse collection of aging bolt-action rifles (MAS-36, Lee Enfield No4, U.S. M1917 and K98k) that were in French service after the end of World War II. It was designed and manufactured by MAS (an abbreviation of Manufacture d'armes de Saint-Étienne - one of several government-owned arms factories in France at the time).Huon, Jean; Proud Promise—French Semiautomatic Rifles: 1898–1979, Collector Grade Publications, 1995. ISBN 0-88935-186-4. The French Army formal designation of the MAS-49 is "Fusil Semi-automatique de 7,5mm Modele 1949". The MAS-49 semi-automatic rifle was produced in limited quantities (20,600 units), whereas the shorter and lighter variant, the MAS-49/56, was mass manufactured (275,240 units) and issued to all branches of the French military. Both rifle models were designed to be used with a removable telescopic sight. Background The MAS-49 arrived after a series of small, distinct design improvements. Today this might be termed spiral development, where small elements are changed with successive models, rather than wait for significant changes. The principles of French semi-automatic rifle evolved from the prototype MAS-38/39 and the MAS-40, which entered limited service in March 1940, to the MAS-44, and minor models 44A, 44B and 44C. Although 50,000 MAS-44 rifles were ordered in January 1945, only 6,200 were delivered to the French Navy. The MAS-49 was formally adopted by the French Army in July 1949. It saw significant service with French troops in the latter stages of the First Indochina War, as well as during the Algerian War and the Suez Crisis. The direct impingement gas system was first applied in 1901 to a 6mm semi-automatic experimental rifle (the ENT B-5) designed by Rossignol for the French military (Huon,1995). The direct precursor to the MAS 7.5mm semi-automatic rifle series, however, is the MAS-38/39 prototype which was first tested in 1938. Four years later in 1942, the Swedish armed forces adopted a direct impingement semi-automatic rifle: the AG-42 Ljungman. Furthermore the M16 rifle, placed into service with the U.S. Army in 1963, was also based on a direct impingement gas system designed by Eugene Stoner. Unlike the M16 where the gas is directed into a cavity around the bolt, the MAS system vents the gas to the air after expanding in a hollow on the bolt carrier. All the French MAS 7.5mm semi-automatic rifles mentioned herein feature a rear locking tilting bolt, as on the Browning Automatic Rifle (1918), the MAS-1928 experimental semi-auto rifle, and the Russian AVT-38 and SVT-40 rifles. The same 10-round detachable magazine does function on all the MAS-44, MAS-49 and MAS-49/56 rifles. The earlier MAS-40 (1940) rifle had a 5 round magazine within the receiver, as on the bolt action MAS-36 rifle. Lastly, the MAS-44, MAS-49 and MAS-49/56 are all equipped with a rail on the left side of the receiver. It allows for the immediate installation of a "Modele 1953" APX L806 (SOM) telescopic sight by sliding it into place and then locking it in with a small pressure lever. The MAS-49 and MAS49/56 are capable of consistently hitting individual man-size targets up to 400 meters with the adjustable peep sight and up to 800 meters with the APX 806L telescopic sight. The MAS direct impingement design reduced the number of bolt moving parts to only six: the bolt carrier, then the rear locking tilting bolt which carries the extractor, the ejector and the firing pin, and lastly the recoil spring. It takes only a few seconds to disassemble the entire bolt mechanism for cleaning. The MAS-49 had a reputation for reliability in conditions of poor maintenance, sometimes being cleaned with nothing more than rags and motor oil. The rifle could also endure harsh service environments. Variants An improved version called the MAS-49/56 was introduced in 1957 and incorporated lessons learned from service in Algeria, Indochina, and the Suez Crisis. The rifle was shortened and lightened to improve mobility for mechanized and airborne troops, and a knife bayonet was added. The MAS 49 built-in grenade launcher was replaced by a combination rifle grenade launcher/compensator for NATO-standard 22 mm rifle grenades. Attempts were made to replace the MAS-49, in the form of the MAS-54 and the FA-MAS Type 62, both 7.62x51mm NATO battle rifles but neither were successful. The MAS-49/56 ended production in 1978 and was replaced with the 5.56x45mm NATO caliber FAMAS bullpup assault rifle. The MAS 49/56 was withdrawn from service in 1990. Whereas only 20,600 MAS 49 were manufactured, the MAS 49/56 was mass produced, attaining a total of 275,240 rifles issued between 1957 and 1978. Lastly, MAS-49 rifles produced for Syria differed slightly from the French service model by having a spike bayonet identical to that of the MAS-36 bolt-action rifle. Many MAS-49/56 rifles imported as surplus into the USA were rechambered locally by Century Arms International to fire the 7.62x51mm NATO round. However several user reports have noted that these particular conversions were often unsatisfactory (resulting in numerous action stoppages and misfires) due to imperfect workmanship. Furthermore, the shortening of the barrel to allow rechambering brings the gas vent closer to the chamber hence creating a higher stress on the bolt carrier. In addition to these Century Arms conversions, approximately 250 MAS-49/56 rifles were converted in France to 7.62 NATO for use by the Sûreté Nationale (National Police). These rifles are not known to have the reliability issues that plague the later Century Arms conversions. Commercial 7.5x54mm "French" ammunition made in countries other than France for current distribution have been known to produce burst fire (2 or 3 rounds at a time) because of more sensitive primers.Barnes, Frank C., Cartridges of the World, DBI Books Inc. (1989) The original heavy steel firing pins on the MAS-49 and 49/56 can be replaced by commercial ( McCann Industries) titanium firing pins which are much lighter and generally cure the problem of burst fire on these weapons. It is also possible to prevent these slamfires by shortening the firing pin by approximately 0.5 mm, or by modifying the bolt to accommodate a firing pin return spring. Coincidentally, the Simonov SKS semi-auto rifle also features a freely floating firing pin which is prone to generate slamfires if not kept meticulously dry cleaned with a solvent. It is imperative that the firing pin channel should always be kept entirely free of sticky grease or oily residues. In other words: the cleaner and freer the firing pin is on the Simonov SKS, the less prone it will be to slam fire. Experience with the MAS-1949 and 1949-56 rifle series has shown that identical precautions can also help alleviate the burst fire problem. External links *More French MAS Info *Buddy Hinton French MAS 44 49 49/56 Collection (pictures) *MAS 44-49 Manual 1953 *MAS 49 Manual 1950 *MAS 49 Manual 1951 *MAS 49 Manual 1953 *MAS 49 Manual 1970 *MAS 49/56 Manual 1974 *MAS 49/56 Pictorial *MAS-49 with 25 round magazine References * Barnes, Frank C., Cartridges of the World, DBI Books Inc. (1989). * Huon, Jean; Proud Promise—French Semiautomatic Rifles: 1898–1979, Collector Grade Publications, 1995. ISBN 0-88935-186-4. * Smith, W.H.B.; Small Arms of the World (1967) * Walter, John; Rifles of the World, 3rd Edition (2006) Category:Irregular forces weapons Category:Communist forces weapons Category:Weapons of the Vietnam War Category:Semi-automatic rifles